Manga Band 57
thumb|left| Naruto steht Iruka verdutzt gegenüber. Naruto will nach außen, doch Iruka will ihm einreden, dass sie eine neue Spezies gefunden haben und Shinos Vater findet es seltsam, dass Naruto trotz der "versiegelnden Fähigkeit" des speziellen Raums das Kyuubi-Chakra fühlt. Iruka will ihm eine Geschichte auftischen, doch Naruto lässt sich nicht abwimmeln und geht in den Sennin Moodo über. Zwei Shinobi wollen Naruto aufhalten, doch er wehrt sich heftig. Da Naruto jetzt außen ist, kann er das Chakra aller Shinobi im Krieg fühlen und beginnt zu begreifen, dass es sich um Krieg handelt, was Iruka bejaht. Iruka will Naruto nun die gesamte Situation erklären und Naruto erfährt, dass der gesamte Krieg nur darum dreht, ihn und Bee zu beschützen. In Narutos Gedanken tauchen Ausschnitte aus seinem Gespräch mit Nagato auf, worauf er beschließt, den Krieg selbst zu beenden, doch Iruka will ihn davon abhalten und gesteht ihm seine wahren Gefühle für ihn. Trotzdem will er ihn mit seinem Jutsu aufhalten. Doch Naruto benutzt das Kyuubi-Chakra und löst sich aus dem Kage Mane no Jutsu und aus Irukas Kekkai-Jutsu. Shibi will ihn mit seinen Insekten aufhalten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Temui übermittelt anderen Shinobi die Nachricht, dass Naruto auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist. Naruto findet im seinem Stirnband eine Nachricht von Iruka, die ihm die Situation erklärt und ihm sagt, dass er stärker ist als jemals zuvor und dass er lebend zurückkommen soll. thumb|left| Iruka kommt sich schwach vor, da er Naruto nicht aufhalten konnte. Als Bee aus dem Wasserfall kommt, bittet Iruka ihn, dass er Naruto beschützen soll, worauf Bee ihm erzählt, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über in Narutos Herz gesehen habe. Währenddessen isst Naruto den Zettel, den er gefunden hat, auf und will in den Krieg ziehen. Andernorts, bei den Daimyous, attackiert Zetsu diese, doch er wird von Mei Terumii und einigen anderen Shinobi aufgehalten. A regt sich auf, dass Naruto nicht einmal abgebremst wurde, jedoch habe das Barriere-Team eine 36-schichtige, selbstreparierende Kekkai aufgebaut, die nicht einmal ein Jinchuuriki durchbrechen könne. Naruto will nun nach außen und jetzt unterstützt ihn auch Bee bei diesem Vorhaben, da er findet, dass Praxis immer besser ist, als die ganze Zeit nur zu trainieren. Jetzt setzt Bee sein Bijuu Dama ein und zerstört die erste Schicht der Barriere und weist Naruto an, sein Bijuu Dama durchzustoßen. Schließlich haben Naruto und Bee die Barriere durchdrungen und ein Kontaktmann teilt dem Hauptquartier mit, dass die Mission gescheitert sei. Zetsu spürt das Chakra des Kyuubis und des Hachibis. Er erzählt dies Tobi, woraufhin dieser plant, persönlich an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen. Jetzt sieht man das Kriegsgeschehen im Überblick und den Triumph der Shinobi. Jetzt taucht Tobi auf und beschwört das Gedou Mazou, welches die Ketten, die es fesseln, sprengt. thumb|left| Alle sehen verdutzt zum Gedou Mazou rüber. Choji beschließt, dass sein Vater Kakuzu und Hizashi besiegen soll, da er gegen das Gedou Mazou kämpfen will. Tobi befiehlt diesem, dass es nun angreifen solle. Die erste Attacke wird von Chouza geblockt und Choji greift nun mit seiner mit Chakra aufgeladenen Faust an, jedoch misslingt das. Das Gedou Mazou setzt eine Chakra-Druckwelle frei, die alles um es herum wegschleudert. Naruto wechselt, während er mit Bee in den Krieg zieht, in den Bijuu-Modus. Ao und ein anderer Sensor berichtet, dass ein Monster aufgetaucht ist und von Tobi kontrolliert wird. Tsunade fragt sich, warum er gerade jetzt auftaucht. Als dem Raikage berichtet wird, dass sich Bee und Naruto zusammengetan haben, um die Barriere zu durchbrechen, beschließt er kurzerhand, die beiden Jinchuuriki selbst zu stoppen und weist Tsunade an, mit ihm zu kommen. Die Verantwortung über die Befehligung vom Hauptquartier aus überlässt er Shikaku. Kitsuchi wendet das Doton: Sando no Jutsu an, welches das Gedou Mazou zerdrücken soll, doch diese Attacke wird gestoppt und das hölzerne Monster setzt eine Art Chakra-Strahl frei, mit dem es die Shinobi angreift. Tobi begibt sich nun zu den beiden Schätzen des Rikudou Sennin, dem Bernstein-Reinigungsgefäß und der blutroten Kürbisflasche. Darui erinnert sich an einen Bericht vom Kazekage und er begreift, dass die Bijuu im Gedou Mazou versiegelt werden. Jetzt will er Tobi daran hindern, sich das Bernstein-Reinigungsgefäß und die blutrote Kürbisflasche zu schnappen, doch dieser meint nur, dass er nur den Inhalt wolle. Shikamaru schafft es, ihn mit Kage Mane no Jutsu zu fesseln. Plötzlich tritt aber das Gedou Mazou genau auf die Stelle, an der sie stehen und Tobi kann mit den zwei Schätzen entkommen. Darui und Shikamaru werden noch rechtzeitig von ihren Kameraden gerettet. Mittlerweile ist die Nacht angebrochen. Die Shinobi-Allianz verlor die Hälfte ihrer 80.000 Mitstreiter und ihre Gegner verloren ebenfalls die Hälfte ihrer 100.000 Mann starken Armee. thumb|left| Naruto und Bee sind immer noch unterwegs zum Schlachtfeld. Plötzlich beginnt das Kyuubi mit Naruto zu reden und Naruto vermutet, dass es das tut, weil es einsam ist. Das Bijuu fragt ihn, ob er wirklich glaubt, einen ganzen Krieg beenden zu können. Weiterhin sagt es, dass es unmöglich sei, die ganze Last des Hasses zu tragen und dass er das wisse, und zwar seit dem Tag, als er das erste Mal auf Sasuke traf. Jetzt erinnert sich Naruto an seine Zeit an der Ninja-Akademie, als sie untereinander einen Sparring-Kampf bestreiten sollten. Er musste damals gegen Sasuke "antreten". Doch weigern sich beide, das Symbol des Kampfes zu machen (das einhändige Tora). Iruka erklärt ihnen, dass dies eine lange Tradition sei und dass es wichtig sei, diese Etikette zu wahren. Dann erklärt er ihnen, dass sie nach dem Kampf das Symbol der Harmonie machen sollen (die ausgestreckten Finger des Symbols des Kampfes kreuzen). Damals fing die Rivalität zwischen den beiden wirklich an. Wieder zurück in der Gegenwart ignoriert Naruto die abfälligen Bemerkungen des Kyuubi. Er geht in seinen Käfig rein und unterdrückt Kyuubis Bewegungsfreiheit, sodass er ihm direkt vor die Augen treten kann. Dann sagt Naruto zu Kyuubi, dass er der naive Schwachkopf sei und dass alles verloren ist, wenn Naruto aufhört, an sich zu glauben. thumb|left| Naruto steht dem Kyuubi gegenüber. Naruto sagt zu diesem, dass er etwas gegen den Hass tun will, den es mit sich rumträgt. Währenddessen findet Kiba Neji und will diesen entlasten. Deshalb beschließen sie, zu den Lazaretten zu gehen, um sich zu erholen. Andernorts gehen Nagato - welcher auf Itachi gestützt ist - und eben jener durch den Wald. Die beiden reden darüber, dass sie schlussendlich beide nur benutzt werden und dass sie mit Itachis Mangekyou Sharingan und Nagatos Rin'negan beinahe alles machen könnten. Dabei ist ihnen bewusst, dass ihr Kontrolleur ihre Kräfte im richtigen Augenblick einsetzen wird. Währenddessen zeigt sich, dass in den Lazaretten Hochbetrieb herrscht. Hier zeigt sich, dass nur Leute hinein dürfen, die an zwei Wachen aus dem Akimichi-Clan und zwei Sensor-Shinobi vorbeikommen. Neji ist angekommen und lässt sich von Sakura behandeln. Doch jemand hat sich eingeschlichen und tötet Toyosa, Takemaru und Hino. Sakura und andere Ärzte rätseln darüber, wie das passieren konnte. Neji kommt dazu und erläutert, dass es jeder sein kann, sogar die, die sich hier im Raum befinden. Sie fassen zusammen, dass es dem Feind einen gewaltigen Vorteil geben würde, wenn keiner mehr dem anderen traut. Schließlich beschließt Neji, den Feind mit seinem Byakugan zu finden. Ein Shinobi geht zu Sakura und übergibt ihr einen Liebesbrief, da Sakura ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Neji der Eindringling ist. thumb|left| Sakura verabschiedet sich von ihrem heimlichen Verehrer. Dieser sagt, dass der, den sie liebe, ein glücklicher Mann sei. Neji nähert sich ihr und fragt sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Währenddessen diskutieren Itachi und Nagato darüber, warum ihr Kontrolleur sie noch nicht eingesetzt hat und ob er vielleicht gar nicht vorhabe, ihre Dou-Jutsu zu benutzen. Andernorts will der wahre Neji Kiba einreden, dass es ihm gut geht. Als er darauf von Kiba etwas provoziert wird, richtet er seine Worte an Kiba, sieht jedoch Akamaru an. Da Neji eine Pause braucht, arbeitet Hinata extra schwer und sagt zu Shino, der seine Insekten verstreut hat, dass sie ihr Bestes geben werde, da sie hier ist, um Naruto zu unterstützen. Der falsche Neji will Shizune aufsuchen und Sakura verrät ihm, wo sie sich befindet. Sakura sagt weiter, dass sich Shizune um Ton-Ton kümmert, da es sich die Beine verstaucht hat. Der falsche Neji sagt, dass dies immer noch besser sei, als eine Verletzung am Arm zu haben. Daraufhin fragt er Sakura, ob sie sich seinen Arm nochmal ansehen könne, was diese bejaht. Jetzt zückt Neji ein Kunai und geht auf Sakura los. Doch Sakura ist ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und schlägt ihn mit ihrer enormen Kraft in den Boden. Als sich der falsche Neji erkundigt, woran sie ihn entlarvt habe, antwortet sie, dass Schweine keine Arme haben und Neji, der in Wirklichkeit ein Zetsu-Doppelgänger war, dass Ton-Ton kein Mensch ist, sondern ein Schwein. Sakura prügelt auf ihn ein und zwingt ihn, ihr zu verraten, was dies für eine Technik sei, Chakra nachahmen zu können. Er erzählt ihr davon und sagt, dass er vielleicht nicht der einzige ist, der eingedrungen ist. Sie erinnert sich an einen Bericht von Yamato, in dem diese Technik erwähnt wurde. Sakura übergibt ihn zwei anderen Shinobi, die grad hereinkommen und kontaktiert das Hauptquartier. Andernorts erleichtern sich gerade zwei Shinobi ins Wasser, als Tetsu kommt. Die beiden sagen zu ihm, dass er Druck ablassen solle, so lange es noch möglich sei, da es eine lange Nacht wird. Daraufhin fragt Tetsu die beiden, wie viel rot sie pinkeln können. Daraufhin tötet Tetsu die beiden mit einem Kunai. Im Hauptquartier gehen derweil unzählige Nachrichten ein, dass Verbündete getötet werden und dass der Feind unauffindbar ist. Shikaku vermutet Gift, aber die Opfer tragen oberflächliche Wunden. Die einzige logische Erklärung dafür sei, dass der Feind ihre Leute mit Gen-Jutsu steuere und daher vermutet er Itachi, da dieser als einziger ihnen bekannte Shinobi in der Lage ist, Shinobi aus großer Entfernung zu kontrollieren. Gerade geht die Nachricht aus den Lazaretten ein. Shikaku versucht sich zu konzentrieren und eine Strategie zu entwickeln. Währenddessen tauchen vor Naruto und Bee A und Tsunade auf. Die zwei Jinchuuriki sind verwirrt und Bee sagt "Büstenhalter", worauf er von A angefahren wird, wie er es wagen kann, auf Tsunades Brüste zu starren und Bee will sich herausreden, dass er "Bruder" sagen wollte und es ihm herausgerutscht sei. A sagt zu ihnen, dass sie nirgendwo hin gehen werden. thumb|left| Naruto und Bee stehen Tsunade und A gegenüber. Der Hokage und der Raikage wollen die beiden nicht durchlassen. Naruto sagt, dass, sobald der Feind seine Technik vollendet habe, es das Ende des Krieges sei und dass er nicht einfach herumsitzen könne, während alle seine Freunde ihr Leben im Krieg riskieren. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen A und Naruto. Letzterer wundert sich, dass der Raikage mit ihm mithalten kann, obwohl er im Kyuubi-Modus ist. Naruto bittet Tsunade, ihn durchzulassen, worauf diese antwortet, dass sie diesmal keine individuellen Entscheidungen treffen kann. Naruto will sich seinen Weg selbst ebnen, doch A hat seine Raiton-Rüstung angelegt. Naruto kann nicht fassen, dass der Raikage so schnell ist, worauf dieser sagt, dass er der schnellste lebende Shinobi sei, da der Yondaime Hokage gestorben sei. Des Weiteren sagt er, dass Jiraiya ihn den Retter der Welt genannt habe und dass sie nur deshalb in diesem Krieg kämpfen, weil er nicht dem Kyuubi fertig geworden sei. Daraufhin erinnert sich Naruto an seine Begegnung mit seiner Mutter und deren Worte. A sagt, dass wenn er darauf besteht, in den Krieg zu ziehen, so tötet er ihn gleich hier. Der Raikage begründet dies so, dass es ihnen etwas Zeit geben wird, bis das Kyuubi wiedererweckt ist und der Feind seinen Plan neu entwickeln müsse. Er holt zum Schlag aus und Tsunade will ihn stoppen, doch sie kommt zu spät. Bee hat sich zwischen die beiden gestellt und den Schlag abgefangen. Bee will sich opfern, damit Naruto weiterziehen kann. Tsunade fragt ihn, warum er nur hinter Naruto her sei und nicht auch nach Bee und A antwortet, dass er auch seinen Bruder töten werden, wenn die Zeit reif sei, doch letzterer hat mehr Kontrolle über sein Bijuu und daher könne er sich mehr verteidigen. Bee weicht jedoch nicht zur Seite und A fragt ihn, warum er Naruto so sehr beschützt. Bee entgegnet, ob A noch immer seine Gedanken lesen könne, wenn sie ihre Fäuste aneinanderlegen und A denkt an die Zeit, als es zur Auswahl seines Partners kam. Dabei sollten die Schüler mit A ein Daburu Rariatto ausführen. Der einzige, der dies konnte, war Bee. Von da an nannten sich A und Bee Brüder. thumb|left| Man sieht einige Ausschnitte aus früheren Missionen von A und Bee. Während Bee gerade schläft, diskutieren A und Bees Cousin darüber, dass Bee offensichtlich der nächste Jinchuuriki des Hachibi werden soll. Bees Cousin erklärt, was es heißt, ein Jinchuuriki zu sein - seinen Weg alleine gehen zu müssen, da das Bijuu nach dem Herzen der Schwachen trachtet, um die Kontrolle an sich reißen zu können. Weiterhin sagt er, dass er Angst hatte, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gehabt hat. A sagt, dass er Nin-Jutsu und alles andere wichtige habe, was sein Gegenüber bejaht. Dieser erwidert jedoch, dass es etwas anderes ist, was ein Jinchuuriki wirklich braucht. Er weist A an, Bee zu helfen dies zu finden und ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Jetzt befindet sich A beim Begräbnis des ehemaligen Jinchuuriki des Hachibi. Die Menschen vor ihm sagen, dass diesmal acht Shinobi ums Leben kamen, als das Hachibi außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Die Leute wundern sich, ob es je einer schaffen wird, das Bijuu zu zähmen. Später steht Bee einigen feindlichen Shinobi gegenüber, welche er im nächsten Augenblick schon besiegt hat. Jetzt kommt A dazu und die beiden führen ihr "Erkennungsjutsu" aus - das Daburu Rariatto. Auf dem Heimweg sagt der zukünftige Raikage zu Bee, dass er noch stärker werden müsse, damit ihr Daburu Rariatto die volle Stärke erhält. Bee sagt, dass dies sein Ziel sei, was von A wohlwollend wahrgenommen wird. In einer Nacht stehen A und sein Vater in dem Raum, in dem das Versiegelungsgefäß Kohaku no Jouhei mit dem Hachibi steht. Dies sei die Nacht, in der sie den Achtschwänzigen in Bee versiegeln wollen. Jahre später geht A zusammen mit Bee auf die Insel, um dort ihr Training zu vollziehen. A sagt zu Bee, dass er mit ihm über alles reden könne, worauf Bee mit einem Lächeln antwortet. Einige Zeit später befindet sich Bee in der Höhle, in der er Naruto trainiert hat und zwei Shinobi machen sich bereit, da mit diesem Alter, welches Bee nun erreicht hat, das Hachibi normalerweise ausgebrochen ist. Später steht A und sein Team Minato und weiteren Konoha-Shinobi gegenüber. A sagt, dass er wohl derjenige sei, der allein ihre Mission, das Kyuubi wiederzubeschaffen, aufgehalten hat, worauf Minato antwortet, dass A wohl der Sohn des Sandaime Raikage sei und dass, Gerüchten zufolge, er ziemlich schnell sei. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung. Zuerst wirft Minato viele Hiraishin-Kunai in die nährere Umgebung und schon greift ihn A in seiner Raiton-Rüstung an. Kurz bevor A einen Treffer landen kann, teleportiert sich Minato zu einem seiner Kunais. Als Minato gleich daraufhin A angreifen will, geht Bee mit Hachibis Tentakeln dazwischen und rettet somit seinen Bruder. Plötzlich ertönt das Signal zum Rückzug. Bee sagt, dass er noch nicht mal richtig gestartet habe und man ihn noch gar nicht kennengelernt habe. Woraufhin Minato antwortet, dass dieser Mut bewundernswert sei und dass Bee nicht nur ein Jinchuuriki sei, sondern ein wahrer Shinobi, einer, der etwas Starkes besitzt. Minato erklärt, dass A eine gute Familie und Freunde hat, die hinter ihm stehen, so wie er auch und betont außerdem, dass sie bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung den Titel Kage tragen werden. Weiterhin fragt er A, was wohl sein Bruder für am wichtigsten hält und dass er das besser schnell herausfinden solle, bevor Bee weder ein Jinchuuriki, noch ein Shinobi werden kann. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel, als A und Bee gegen Shinobi aus Iwagakure kämpfen, wird Bee anfangs mit langen Haaren dargestellt, während der in den nächsten Bildern wieder kurze Haare hat. thumb|left| A steht Minato gegenüber, doch ersterer will ihn nicht weiterziehen lassen. A attackiert ihn, da er glaubt, ihn mit seiner Geschwindigkeit ergreifen zu können, da er weiß, wo die meisten Kunais sind. Jedoch hat Minato vorher sein Hiraishin-Siegel an einem Tentakel bei Bee hinterlassen. Er teleportiert sich hinter Bee und will ihn mit einem Kunai attackieren, doch Bee hat hinter seinem Rücken eines seiner sieben Schwerter auf Minato gerichtet. Wieder in der Realität, will Naruto A angreifen, doch dieser wehrt den Angriff ab. Naruto versucht es erneut und wird wieder vom Yondaime Raikage geblockt. Jetzt springt Bee zu A hoch und will an ihm Rariatto ausführen. A kontert mit einem Faustschlag und will jetzt Naruto angreifen, doch er wird von Bee daran gehindert. Naruto will weiter, doch A schleudert Bee gegen Naruto, worauf beide zurückfliegen. A erbittet Hilfe von Tsunade, doch die Godaime Hokage stellt sich zwischen A und die beiden Jinchuuriki, mit der Begründung, dass der nächste Jinchuuriki sicherlich nicht die Kraft des Kyuubi kontrollieren kann, wie es Naruto derzeit vermag. Des Weiteren müssten sie mit allem kämpfen, so lange sie noch nicht voraussagen können, wer diesen Krieg gewinnt und daher will sie Naruto durchlassen, worüber sich dieser bedankt. Bee greift A erneut mit einem Rariatto an und kontert As Faustschlag mit seiner Faust und meint, dass A seine Kraft, schon seit er Raikage ist, unterschätzt habe. In A kommen Erinnerungen an das Begräbnis seines Vaters hoch, bei der er Bee angewiesen hat, das Bijuu Dama zu erlernen, da dies eine Langstrecken-Attacke sei und niemand an ihn rankommen dürfe und dass er das Dorf niemals mehr verlassen darf. A und Bee gehen aufeinander los und wenden beide das Rariatto aneinander an. Dabei zeigt sich, dass Bee stärker ist. Bee sagt, dass die wahre Stärke nicht davon komme, ein Jinchuuriki zu sein, sondern sie kommt von woanders. A erinnert sich an seine Worte zu Bee vor dem Shinjitsu no Taki und versteht ihn jetzt. thumb|left| Im Hauptquartier sitzt Shikaku und denkt über eine neue Strategie nach, wie sie die weißen Zetsus entlarven können. Währenddessen steht A noch immer Tsunade, Naruto und Bee gegenüber. A fragt Bee, wo dessen Stärke herkommt, worauf Bee seinem "Bruder" dies erklärt. Weiterhin sagt Bee, dass er deshalb der einzige ist, der das Hachibi kontrollieren kann, da er eine Art Sonne im Herzen hat, die ihm zu wahrer Stärke verhilft und dass Naruto sogar zwei solche Sonnen habe. A fragt Naruto, was seine zwei Sonnen sind, worauf Naruto antwortet, dass es seine Mutter und sein Vater sind. Tsunade erinnert sich an Narutos Worte nach dem Kampf gegen Pain, wo er Minato gesehen hat und sie wusste, dass Minato nicht der Typ ist, der einfach so sterben würde. Naruto sagt, dass sein Vater sicherstellte, dass er seine Mutter sieht, wenn er das Kyuubi kontrollieren lernt und dass sie ihm dort etwas von ihrem Chakra gab. Ausserdem sagt Naruto, dass Kushina ihm auch zwei Dinge erzählt habe: dass der maskierte Shinobi eine große Katastrophe herbeiführen würde und dass es Naruto sein wird, der mit Kyuubis Kraft ihn aufhält. Jetzt versteht auch A, wer hinter der Attacke an Konoha vor 16 Jahren steckt und Tsunade versteht nun, warum Minato den Schlüssel zum Siegel für Naruto hinterließ. Naruto sagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob sich Minato selbst für den Retter der Welt gehalten hat, aber sein Meister Jiraiya hat es. A fragt, wie Naruto glauben könne, dass Minato nicht versagt hat, worauf Naruto antwortet, dass seine Eltern ihn und Konoha beschützt haben und dass sie ihm in diesem kurzen Augenblick die Hoffnung gegeben haben, dass er der Retter der Welt sei. Tsunade und Bee wollen A überreden, Naruto passieren zu lassen, doch A stößt Bee weg, geht mit Raiton no Yoroi auf maximale Stärke und greift Naruto an. Naruto schafft es jedoch, dem Raikage auszuweichen. Tsunade erkennt nur einen "gelben Blitz" und Naruto sagt, dass er den selben Weg gehen wird wie sein Vater. Aufgrund dessen lässt A Naruto passieren. Shikaku sieht den einzigen Ausweg im Einsatz von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern an der Front, doch As Sekretärin meint, dass Raikage es nicht erlauben wird, was Katsuyu jedoch verneint. Andernorts hat Tobi die wiederbelebten ehemaligen Jinchuurki sowohl mit Rin'negan als auch mit Sharingan ausgestattet und sie nun als den neuen Pain der sechs Pfade bezeichnet, und dass er sie in diesem Krieg einsetzen wird. Kategorie:Manga